


Escape

by snowynight



Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers
Genre: Amnesia, Captivity, Don't Have to Know Canon, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, Gen, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-10
Updated: 2011-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wakes up in a cell, with no memory of why she is here, or who she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

She wasn’t sure what startled her, but when she woke up, she found that she was in a prison cell. Water dripped on her from the ceiling. The walls were closing in on her. She couldn’t breathe. Sweat came down from her forehead. With the last energy that she wasn’t sure where she’d got it, she shouted. A woman in grey uniform appeared and spoke in a language she couldn’t understand. She pulled at the bars. The woman spat and then disappeared again. Finally an undefined period of time pass and she finally pulled herself enough to think. _Why an I here?_ she thought. She tried to recall, but she was shocked that she remembered nothing about herself. She tried to recall her name. Sky? Rain? Something to do with S? No, she had nothing.

 _What did they do to me?_ she thought.

 _There’s no time to panic,_ she tells herself, but the heightened heartbeat betrayed her. She looked around the room and searched for anything that could be useful. She found none. Then she checked the lock. She pulled a hair pin from her hair and started to work on it after she was sure that no one was looking. She was nearly successful when she heard a loud sound, “Bang!”

She tried to keep her hands steady and continued working on it until she freed herself. She smoke the smell of gunpowder and choked at the coming smoke. There must have been an explosion, she decided. She ran along the corridor and went to a lobby, where a dark-haired man was running toward the door. A prison guard shouted and tried to hit him with a stick, but she instinctively raised her hand. Frost formed under the guards’ feet and they slipped. _So I’m a mutant. What’s a mutant?_ she thought. The man and her grabbed the chance to ran out of the prison. They ran and ran and finally had to stop when they reached the shoreline. Heavy fog surrounded the place but Storm could get a glimpse of the damning ocean ahead. She turned to the man. He looked familiar.

“I guess we’ll have to swim across it,” the man said.

“It doesn’t seem wise,” she said. _This’s the kind of risky things he will suggest._ she thought. But why did she think that? He was a stranger, should be.

“There seems to be no way.” the man said.

From the behind she could hear the sound of people approaching.

Then a boat came out of the fog with a young man paddling it. She immediately shouted, “Get here!”

The young man parked the boat and shouted, “......”

_System error. Do not compute_

“Get into the boat,” the young man said. She and the man did what the young man said.

The young man looked at her with anticipation, as if he had wanted her to say something. He said, “Do you remember me? We’re all-----”

_System error. Do not compute_

The young man sighed and muttered to himself, “It’s unfair.” He asked, “Where do you want to go?”

“Just row to the other shore,” she said.

The young man started rowing and babbled, “It isn’t everyday I take passengers so I’ve no idea if I can do it. You know, rowing is a tiring task and …”

“Does anyone tell you you say too much?” the man said.

“You." the young man whispered.

“Do you know us?” she asked.

“I know both of you. That’s why I’m here.”

“Then tell me my name,”

“I can’t. The system doesn’t allow me. You have to remember by yourself.”

“Do you mean that we’re inside a virtual reality?”

As soon as the man spoke those words, the world started to spin and the surrounding was peeling off. “Peter?” she asked, and immediately knew that it was the young man ‘s name. In fact she remembered her name now. It was-----

“Storm, Iron Man! You finally woke up now. We’re so worried.” Giant Girl said.

“Where’re we?” Storm asked, and recalled what had happened before. She remembered that she was in a fight with other Avengers, and ---

“You won. All of you can go now.” Storm recognized the voice. It was the Grandmaster. She looked around and saw that she was in a spaceship.

“We won’t be back,” Captain America said. Then they left

When they returned to the Avengers’ Mansion, Tony already put off his helmet and asked, “What’s happened?”

Peter said, “The GrandMaster captured you two and hooked you to a virtual reality, where you lost your memory and was forced to go over the same thing again and again. We located both of you with Tony’s locator but the Grandmaster said the only way to let you go is to win the game. Someone must go in and help you to realize that you’re in a virtual reality without directly telling you. He added, “You don’t know how many times I got thrown out for saying the prohibited words. It even doesn’t allow me to show you the Avengers’ portrait.”

“Thank you, Peter,” Storm said. Now that he mentioned, she remembered repeating to escape out of the prison times and times. She shivered at being tempered with her mind. When she looked at Tony, his uneasy look told him that he thought the same thing.

Steve has already pulled off the cowl and said, “Are you all right?”

“I will be fine,” Storm said, “After a while.”

“I need to work on a device to keep people from tempering with our minds.” Tony said.

Steve said, “It will be great, but for now, let’s have a rest and a debriefing in an hour.”

“No, not again!” Peter moaned loudly.

“Debriefing is important, “Steve said, “it can help us to consolidate the information we got and …”

Despite herself, Storm smiled. It was like the normal again. Although she would need time to get over the situation, she knew that she would be all right, with her friends and everything. “Now…


End file.
